


dreams of fairylights, glitter bathbombs, and milkshakes

by knockknockwhostheredepression



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockknockwhostheredepression/pseuds/knockknockwhostheredepression
Summary: Allura had come to visit Earth due to a very concerned Coran who decided she need a break from her intergalactic duties. It was when a surprise visit from a certain blue paladin would she slowly dig out her hidden feelings that had been buried under a pile of heartbreak and tragedy, one milkshake at a time.





	dreams of fairylights, glitter bathbombs, and milkshakes

The TV droned on. Allura stared blankly as the she watched the characters embrace in a comedic encounter, spitting anger one moment to kissing in the next. Was it a human ritual to engage in verbal combat before a romantic gesture? She may never know. Allura picked up the remote and changed the channel. 

The war had been over for 5 years and Coran had sent her to Earth to take a break. Rebuilding the many civilizations that lived among the planets and assuring that peace was finally achieved was not an easy task. As a diplomat, she had taken the burden upon herself and made sure that she did not rest until everything was in place. She would have probably taken upon more work but the worried glances Coran gave stopped her. He was always worried she would stress herself out too much. In fact, he was the one who suggested that she take a break and go to Earth, revisit the Paladins and spend some time with them. Though resistant at first, Coran reassured her that he would take care of intergalactic affairs while she rested. 

However the meeting up the paladins was no easy task. Shiro was the official representative of Earth in the IGU, or the Intergalactic Union. He was always going to and fro from place to place, planet to planet. Keith would stay with him, maintaining his position as Shiro's right-hand man and making sure that he would help in case the situation was too overwhelming for Shiro to handle. The Holts stood on the front lines when it came to the advancement of technology on Earth, integrating the sophisticated alien technology with the prehistoric technology, in comparison, of Earth. Hunk and Lance were the only ones who didn’t have grand new life, only because they decided to reconnect with their family after the time lost due to their time in space, though Hunk did occasionally help out with the Holts. 

They were unable to attend to her but Hunk did show her the "room service" feature of the hotel she was residing in. She was able to get as many milkshakes as she wanted, though they weren't as good as Hunk's. However, the endless supply of milkshakes were only enjoyable for a while before boredom took over. She wished the mice were here but for some reason, they refused to get off the castle ship. Alone and lonely, Allura changed the channel again. 

She felt herself drowsing off to the chatter of the tv when there was a sudden knock at the door. Allura tensed up. She stood up from the bed and walked slowly to the door, taking precaution in case the person at the door was dangerous. The person didn't call out "Room service!" so she knew it wasn't a hotel worker. 

"Princess? It's Lance!" 

Allura let out a breath of relief and opened the door. Lance stood in front of her was a cheeky grin. He was wearing his usual attire and looked almost the same as he did five years ago when they went their own ways, there a slight difference about him that she couldn’t put her finger on. He was holding a plastic bag with a smiley face. 

"Lance! What a surprise of you to come visit. I thought you were staying with your family in Hyuuba"

"Cuba, actually," Lance corrected with a grin, "and I booked the first plane I could find here when I heard you were visiting Earth. I had a little trouble getting to your room though. The front desk refused to tell me where you were, probably because they were suspicious of the Chinese food I was carrying. Was bit of a hassle to convince them that it definitely was not drugs."

Lance gestured to the plastic bag he was holding. It made a crinkling noise. 

Allura snapped out of her shock. "Oh where are my manners, come in, come in." She moved aside so Lance could enter the room. He took a glance at Allura and walked in, setting down the plastic bag on the coffee table. He turned around towards her. 

"Princess? Is everything okay?"

Allura had been staring quizzically at Lance, trying to figure out what she was feeling since Lance had appeared. When she saw him, it felt as though she was handed a puzzle piece, a piece she knew she had been missing but somehow she was unable to find where she was to put it. It was different to what she felt when she had seen the others. It was more, melancholy. Familiar. Distant. 

"Princess? You're starting to worry me." Lance was walking towards her, hands hesitantly in front of him, unsure of how to act. 

"It's nothing. I was just surprised to see you."

Lance crossed his arms and put on a smirk. "Are you sure you weren't swooning that I dropped by to visit." 

Allura frowned in response to his flirtatious remark, though she knew it was all in good spirit. He dropped the flirting long ago when they had grown to be closer friends. He still would throw in a corny pick up line whenever he felt the situation need a lighter mood.

"Nice to see you again, Lance."

He grinned in a cheeky manner and collapsed on the sofa. Allura pulled up a chair and sat down, feeling less lonely by the minute. 

"How is your family?, Frankly, I don't know much about them to ask any more specifically but I still do wonder about their well-being."

"They're great," Lance began rummaging through the smiley face plastic bag and setting out the boxes, "though they were worried sick when I first came back. I worried them a lot." He pulled out a two pairs of chopsticks and handed one to Allura. She accepted the offer but was puzzled on what to do with them. 

"I spent most of my time-- you have to split it like this," Lance splits the chopsticks slowly to show Allura."Anyways, I spent most of my time taking care of my nieces and nephews. Skipping school for five years, even if I did help save the universe, really doesn’t look good on a resume. I was able to retake the courses I needed to get a diploma…." Lance continued rambling on and on about his life, occasionally interjecting with a quick explanations on a few Earth concepts Allura was confused on and a hands on guide to use chopsticks. 

\-------------  
Once they had finished eating all of the food, quite messily due to the difficulty of using chopsticks, Allura's heart filled with a sudden sense of dread. Lance would have to leave soon wouldn't he? 

"When do you need to get back home? I can't keep you away from you family for so long." She the words calmly but she dreaded being left alone again.

"I managed to book a hotel not far from here so I can spend time with you for about a week. I couldn't just leave you here all alone. Besides, it would be a waste of money to just go home after just a day. 

"O-oh really?" She stammered as she felt her face heat up slightly. Of course he wouldn't just leave so quickly. How foolish of her to think so. A week would be fine, though she wished he would stay longer. Lance stared at the flustered Altean for a second before cracking a large smile.

"You don't want me to go! Did you miss me that much Princess?" Lance started laughing in a lighthearted manner which only lasted until he got multiple blows with a pillow to the face from recovered and now very much annoyed Allura. "I surrender your Highness, have mercy on meeeeeee!"

Allura was chuckling herself. How she had missed this banter with Lance. To believe she had to survive five years without his playful antics, she couldn't even believe it herself. Her loneliness and gloom dissipated like a raincloud revealing a sunny sky. 

\-------------  
After parting good bye to Lance with a promise of tomorrow filled with fun and excitement, Allura decided to head to prepare with some sleep. Splashing water in her face she stared at herself in a mirror. The person staring back was someone she had not seen in a long time. The face was lined with lines of worry and stress that had accumulated over five years, but she could see that the eyes shone with a newfound brightness. Turning the bathroom light off, she tucked herself in bed and dreamed 

.....................

Allura was standing at a screen that glowed with the blue markers of the ally bases of Voltron and purple markers of the Galra bases. Her brow was furrowed as she contemplated the most favorable attack plan to reclaim a supply stronghold that had been captured not long ago. She had little to no sleep for the past few quintants and was basically on the brink of passing out but sleep could wait. She could not rest until a plan of action was figured out. A hand was on her shoulder and she turned to see Lance, brows furrowed in concern. He was passing by the control room and noticed the stressed princess. He asked if she was okay which she answered she was, though he gave a skeptical worried glance. He carefully grabbed both of her hands and pulled her out of her work area, turned her around and gently pushed her to her sleeping chamber. She resisted for a bit but she relented. She could feel his worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this! It is my first fic and I am really nervous about how everyone will react to it. I was motivated to finally write a fic due to the extreme lack of Allurance within the fandom. I am going to edit this in the future for grammar mistakes and maybe random plot holes. I will make sure to write what changed in the notes so y'all can catch up with the slightly less awful versions :)  
> Again, thank you for reading and have a great day!!


End file.
